Reflejos del Alma
by Syaoran Li Clow
Summary: El corazón puede dominarte, llegando al punto de ocultar tus sentimientos por alguien Continuación de El Verdadero Sentimiento de Sakura


Autor: Dark Webmaster Serie: Sakura Card Captor.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
Reflejos del Alma  
  
Ha pasado un mes desde que Sakura compartió una experiencia maravillosa con Windy, la guardiana del viento. Esto abrió el corazón y los ojos de Sakura a enfrentar la realidad, ella no estaba sola, jamás lo a estado y nunca lo estará. Desde ese entonces ha compartido nuevas experiencias con sus amigas, sus compañeras; cada una ha sido mejor que la anterior, todo el placer, el amor y las caricias que no recibió por parte de Li. Sin embargo, aún no ha encontrado la felicidad absoluta al estar con cualquiera de sus queridas cartas. Aunque aún no ha compartido esos sentimientos con Mary, como tiernamente Sakura llamaba a Mirrow. Tal vez con ella lograría encontrar lo que tanto anhela.  
  
-siento que algo me hace falta- se decía Sakura mientras se encontraba patinando camino a casa.  
  
"Recuerda que nosotros estamos para ti y haremos lo que sea para que tu seas feliz"  
  
-Windy fue muy buena en aquella ocasión, me pregunto si encontraré a alguien que me haga sentir como ella lo hizo, no lo se.-  
  
-hola Sakura-  
  
-Yukito!!!!!  
  
-como has estado-  
  
-muy bien, gracias-  
  
A Sakura aún le entusiasmaba al ver a yukito, aunque ya sabía que él era Yue, se alegraba mucho al verlo y recordar los viejos tiempos, además su rostro siempre la llenaba de felicidad.  
  
-hacia dónde te diriges-  
  
-a casa, debo preparar la cena de esta noche- respondió Sakura mientras seguía patinando. Yukito caminaba a su par.  
  
-ahora que Touya ya no esta, te tocan las tareas de la casa verdad-  
  
-No es para tanto, mi papá también tiene sus tareas- dijo esta un poco desanimada.  
  
-lo siento sakura, no fue mi intención mencionar a...  
  
-no te preocupes, estoy bien es sólo que lo extraño mucho.  
  
-yo también-  
  
(NP: Lo sucedido con Touya sólo lo sabe Sakura y nadie más).  
  
-me tengo que ir, nos veremos después  
  
-adiós Yukito.  
  
-adiós (Yue: "por qué tuvo que ser Touya, por qué")  
  
Sakura siguió su camino por la vereda que siempre tomaba con Yukito y Touya en las mañanas. Aún era primavera, los árboles de cerezo estaban rebosantes, eran realmente hermosos. La brisa era agradable, parecida a la que se podía percibir en los grandes campos de las montañas. Por unos instantes Sakura olvidó la tristeza que había invadido su corazón al recordar a su hermano, así que sin darse cuenta llegó a su casa. Estuvo inmóvil durante unos instantes, luego salió de sus pensamiento y entró a la casa.  
  
-que cansada estoy, Kero!!!!!!  
  
-siiii.  
  
El pequeño guardián alado salió en ese momento de la cocina con un gran helado. Al ver a Sakura, trató de esconderlo pero fue demasiado tarde.  
  
-Kero, cuantas veces te he dicho que no tomes el helado de la nevera si no te digo que lo puedes hacer.  
  
-pero es que tenía mucha hambre.  
  
-no importa, recuerda que no sólo nosotros vivimos en esta casa, también vive mi papá.  
  
-no lo volveré a hacer.  
  
-descuida, se que no lo harás-  
  
-gracias Sakura.  
  
-ahora debo preparar la cena-  
  
-te ayudo Sakurita?  
  
-ni hablar, te comerías todos los ingredientes.  
  
-que mala eres.  
  
Sakura vio la cara de desilusión de Kero, algo que la hizo sentirse mal, así que pensó darle una oportunidad a su amigo.  
  
-me ayudarás a cocinar, pero si me desobedeces te irás a mi habitación.  
  
-yupiii, te prometo que obedeceré  
  
-más te vale.  
  
Después de resolver ese pequeño dilema, ambos prepararon la cena sin ningún problema, lo único graciosos sobre esto fue que Kero al terminar de ayudar a Sakura, no quiso cenar, ya que se encontraba muy agotado después de su larga jornada de trabajo, así que se despidió de Sakura y fue directamente a dormir. Kero no volvería a despertarse hasta el día siguiente.  
  
-creo que fui muy dura con Kero, pero por lo menos me ayudó con la cena.  
  
-no te culpes Sakura-  
  
-Mary. (este es el nombre con el que Sakura llamaba cariñosamente a la carta del espejo).  
  
-hola, pensé que aún no habías llegado.  
  
-claro que no Mary, lo que pasa es que preparé la cena junto con Kero.  
  
-ahora entiendo por qué llegó a tu habitación algo desanimado, hizo algo malo?  
  
-nada de eso, al contrario, lo que pasó fue que se agotó mucho por ayudarme asi que decidió ir a dormir.  
  
-que bueno.  
  
-me ayudarías a colocar la mesa?  
  
-por supuesto.  
  
-gracias.  
  
Sakura y Mary prepararon la mesa para ella y su padre, ya que faltaba poco para que éste regresara a casa. En ese momento se escuchó el teléfono.  
  
-yo iré  
  
-halo  
  
*hola hija  
  
-papá, que sorpresa, pensé que venías camino a casa.  
  
*por eso es que te llamo, salió un imprevisto en la Universidad, así que tendré que quedarme hasta muy tarde o quizás no llegue a dormir esta noche.  
  
-descuida, se que tu trabajo es importante, suerte.  
  
*gracias hija, sabía que lo comprenderías y perdóname por no llegar a cenar contigo.  
  
-no importa papá, adiós.  
  
*adiós.  
  
-quién era Sakura.  
  
-mi papá, dice que no podrá venir a cenar.  
  
-lástima, se perderá de una gran cena.  
  
-no exageres, aún estoy aprendiendo a cocinar.  
  
-para mi lo haces muy bien.  
  
-gracias amiga.  
  
-ahora que papá no viene, quisieras acompañarme?  
  
-por supuesto que si.  
  
-siéntate por favor.  
  
-déjame ayudarte.  
  
-tú eres mi invitada, yo lo haré.  
  
Sakura sirvió la cena para ella y para Mary. Juntas degustaron de la deliciosa comida que habían preparado con tanto esmero. Todo estuvo exquisito, Sakura odiaba admitirlo pero era una buena cocinera, tan buena como su padre. Después de terminar, Mary ayudó a recoger la mesa y a lavar los platos, en cuestión de minutos ya el comedor se encontraba en orden.  
  
-gracias de nuevo Mary.  
  
-no es nada Sakura.  
  
-creo que la cena fue mucho para mi.  
  
-yo también, me siento satisfecha.  
  
-sabes algo- dijo Mary mientras miraba fijamente a Sakura.  
  
-que sucede?  
  
-He estado pensando durante este tiempo. Tú has sido muy buena conmigo desde la primera vez que nos vimos. A pesar de todo lo que hice, fuiste comprensiva y amable conmigo, me perdonaste por lo que hice y también me has tomado mucho cariño. Yo no sabría como responder a todo esto. -Mary comenzó a sudar- Quisiera expresarte de alguna manera el sentimiento que existe en mi corazón, ya que no soporto más que esté reprimido dentro de mi.  
  
-Escucha Mary, yo también tengo un sentimiento muy fuerte hacia ti y desearía compartirlo de cualquier forma. Sólo quisiera que ambas fuéramos felices con lo que decidamos hacer. Que me dices?  
  
No hubo respuesta por parte de Mary, así que Sakura decidió hacer algo atrevido. Aprovechando que ambas estaban tomadas de las manos, se acercó lentamente hacia ella, cerró sus ojos y sin dudarlo más unió sus labios con los de Mary. Sakura siguió con el besa ya que a Mary no parecía molestarle. Viendo esto, decidió acercarse más para estar más cómodas y disfrutar de esto; así que colocó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Mary para poder estar más cerca de ella: Mary hizo lo mismo, sólo que ella llegó más lejos, pasando una de sus manos por las partes íntimas de Sakura, algo que esta última sintió muy agradable. Siguieron haciendo esto por unos momentos hasta que pensaron que era buena idea parar.  
  
-lo siento no fue mi intención- dijo Sakura pensando que lo anterior había sido muy sorpresivo para ella.  
  
-no tienes que disculparte Sakura, al contrario, quisiera volver a repetirlo-  
  
Sakura estaba sorprendida ante la respuesta de Mary, aunque también estaba feliz por escucharla, ya que esperaba esa oportunidad desde hace mucho tiempo.  
  
-ven Sakura, acércate a mi- dijo Mary extendiendo su mano. -toma mi mano-  
  
-por supuesto- dijo esta comenzando a mezclar sus sentimientos y emociones.  
  
Ya que para la ocasión era algo molesto, Mary decidió soltarse el cabello, pensando que sus largas trenzas serían un problema. Sakura se encontraba ansiosa de sentir el cuerpo de Mary junto al de ella, algo que esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Con su cabello suelto, Mary estaba lista para dar inicio con su aventura, con su romance, con su amor, amor del puro y sencillo. Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con más pasión, con más amor, dispuestas a entregarse una a la otra: Esto las llevó a la sala, Mary fue la invitada a sentarse mientras seguía besando a Sakura. Poco a poco fueron despojándose de su ropa, primero sus blusas, luego el sostén, hasta que quedaron sólo con sus pantaletas. Sakura recostó a Mary en el sofá, la miró fijamente por unos instantes, bajó su vista hacía el vientre de Mary. Con suavidad retiró las pantaletas de Mary, algo que le produjo cosquillas a esta debido a la delicadeza de su ama. Al estar completamente desnuda, Sakura hizo lo mismo, dejando al descubierto la belleza de su cuerpo, un cuerpo que Mary estaba deseosa de acariciar y sentir entre sus labios. Permanecieron unos momentos mirándose directamente a los ojos, buscando una excusa para poder dar rienda suelta a la pasión que se encontraba en su interior, hasta que Mary tuvo el valor para dar el primer paso. Viendo que Sakura estaba frente a ella, si inclinó para quedar frente a su vagina, aquel lugar tan especial en una mujer, Mary sintió miedo pensando en que quizás no podría igualar lo que sus otras amigas habían hecho antes con su ama, pero olvidó todo eso y siguió. Levantó la mirada para darle una sonrisa a Sakura, para luego concentrarse en la parte más intima de Sakura. Mary unió sus labios con los labios menores de la vagina de Sakura, una sensación placentera en verdad. Siguió besando hasta que no aguantó más, ya que necesitaba descansar a su cuerpo, además notó que Sakura se sentía exausta. MIentras Mary tomaba un poco de aire, Sakura sintió la necesidad de seguir lo que Mary había iniciado, asi que comenzó a deslizar su mano hasta llegar a su vagina buscando el placer. Comenzó acariciarse lenta y suavemente, disfrutando de cada movimiento, cada vez su cuerpo de exitaba más y más; ya una mano no era suficiente para satisfacer sus deseos, así que continuó masturbándose con ambas manos, alcanzando el máximo placer, cerca del orgasmo, algo que aún no quería alcanzar, ya que quería compartir ese momento con Mary. Satisfecha, Skura cayó rendida en el sofá junto a Mary, quien estaba lista a continuar. Sakura no movió ni un dedo, dejó que Mary hiciera todo. Asi que Mary volvió a lo mismo, sólo que esta vez mientras tenía una mano en el sexo de Sakura, la otra acariciaba los senos de esta, ya que eran tan suaves y tan bien formados que llamaron la atención de Mary, quien empezó a lamer y degustar el cuerpo de Sakura de arriba hacia abajo.  
  
-te sientes cómoda-  
  
-por supuesto que si, continúa por favor, no te detengas- suplicaba Sakura.  
  
-no lo haré-  
  
-oh si... oh-  
  
Ahora la sala no era el lugar más cómodo para profesar su amor, así que se dirigieron a un lugar más tranquilo, uno al que nadie pudiera llegar a interrumpirlas. Quedando como única opción la habitación del padre de Sakura. Camino a la habitación, Sakura y Mary continuaban con su juego de besos y caricias, las cuales las llenaban de pasión y elevaban su calor corporal hasta el límite. Dejando atrás todo lo demás, ambas, ama y carta, se entregaron nuevamente en la ardiente pasión que las estaba envolviendo. Tras cerrar la puerta, tanto Sakura como Mary se acostaron en la cama. POr un momento Sakura sintió un pequeño remordimiento por estar haciendo eso en la habitación de su padre, pero todo eso fue parte del pasado cuando Mary la tomó por la cintura y la acerco hacía ella. -déjame cumplir tus deseos- prosiguió con su juego de caricias.  
  
-si.  
  
-déjame ser la persona que llene ese vacío que existe en tu corazón.  
  
-ustedes siempre han ocupado un lugar primordial en ah... mi corazón y siem... pre estarán presentes en mi ahh..  
  
-entones llenaré el espacio que Syaoran dejó en ti, te daré mi cariño, mi amor, quiero demostrarte mis sentimientos.  
  
-ya lo haz ah.. hecho.  
  
-pero quisiera hacerlo de una forma en la cual puedas experimentar cosas que jamás hayas sentido, quiero ser lo mejor para ti.  
  
-Mary....  
  
-Sakura.  
  
-deseo... deseo... deseo ser tuya.  
  
-así será, te prometo que nunca me separaré de ti, quiero vivir junto a ti el resto de mi vida.  
  
-estaremos ah.. ahh. Juntas por siempre.  
  
Mary se levanta por unos instantes sólo para susurrarle algo a Sakura:  
  
-"desea con tu corazón y me convertiré en la persona de tus sueños"  
  
Sakura cerró sus ojos por un momento, su mente era un mar de recuerdos, todos ellos inolvidables para ella; especialmente los que le hacían referencia a Syaoran; debía aceptar que él era la persona que amó con todas sus fuerzas y con su corazón, pero sabía que él no estaba a su lado, no deseaba sentirse sola. Ahora encontró a alguien que comparte ese mismo sentimiento con ella, su mejor amiga, la carta que siempre fue amable con ella, con todos sus seres queridos, no podía dejar ese sentimiento en el olvido, así que sus sueños y recuerdos la llevaron a pedir su deseo, deseaba que Mary fuera como Syaoran en todos los sentidos, físicos, actitud, sentimientos, si ese era su deseo.  
  
-gracias por compartirlo Sakura.  
  
Gracias a su grandiosa habilidad de transformarse, en cuestión de segundos Mary cambió a un aspecto muy distinto; se había transformado en Syaoran. Era igual a él en todos los aspectos, incluso Sakura había olvidado algunas facciones de su amado, pero en esos instantes eso dejó de importarle. Era estupendo, aquel cuerpo tan bien dotado, era algo hermoso para su vista.  
  
-ahora te sientes mejor- preguntó Mary con su nueva apariencia y personalidad.  
  
-claro que si, permíteme sentirte, tenerte entre mis brazos, unir nuestros cuerpos-  
  
-se paciente, todo llegará a su tiempo.  
  
-lo sé.  
  
-sabes algo, siempre quise hacer esto- Mary observó a Sakura, quien la veía con unos ojos llenos de amor, de ansias y deseos; ella estaba dispuesta a cumplir todos y cada uno de ellos. La primera tentación de Sakura fue tener entre sus manos el miembro masculino de su"amiga", tocarlo, masajearlo, probarlo.  
  
-puedo??- preguntó Sakura algo nerviosa.  
  
-no tengas miedo, dame tu mano- dicho esto Mary acercó la mano de Sakura y la colocó alrededor de su pené.  
  
Sakura comenzó a masajear con ambas manos aquel pené tan enorme, parecía como si se tratara de un juguete con el cual quería seguir jugando. Después de provocar pequeños gemidos de placer en Mary, Sakura decidió ir más allá, así que sin pensarlo más se llevó a la boca el miembro de Mary y comenzó a saborearlo. Empezó con movimientos lentos, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, aumentó la velocidad, haciendo que Mary disfrutara de cada momento al igual que ella. Siguieron en esta posición hasta que Mary sintió que era el momento de acabar. Al llegar al orgasmo, Mary no soportó más; dejando salir de su interior un líquido blanco, tibio pero al mismo tiempo jugoso. Al ver esto, Sakura sintió curiosidad por probar su sabor, así que succionó todo lo que había salido de Mary, hasta la última gota, no quería dejar nada. Por un momento pensó que no sería de su agrado, pero se equivocaba, era un sabor sin comparación, jamás había probado nada igual. Quería más, anhelaba probar más del interior de su amiga, sabía que la debía seguir degustando de ese néctar, pero comprendió que Mary había llegado a un momento en el cual necesitaba un pequeño descanso; lo sacó de su boca y siguió masajeándolo mientras acariciaba y besaba el rostro de Mary. Limpió su rostro, ya que estaba cubierto por aquel líquido blanco, luego probó hasta la última gota que retiró de su cara.  
  
-esto fue increíble, algo que jamás podré olvidar- dijo Sakura con un gesto de satisfacción.  
  
-aún falta unir nuestros cuerpos, se que esperas eso con todas tus fuerzas, claro que te complaceré- dijo esta mientras disfrutaba de los masajes de Sakura.  
  
-quiero que ese momento sea ahora-  
  
-esta bien, yo también siento lo mismo- dijo está mientras retiraba las manos de Sakura de su pené.  
  
Sakura permaneció inquieta por unos instantes, ya que por fin podría estar unida el cuerpo y alma a Mary; un sueño hecho realidad, la mejor forma de expresar el amor que existe entre ellas. Sin perder más tiempo, Mary recostó a Sakura nuevamente en la cama, de manera que esta estuviera cómoda, echó un vistazo a todo su cuerpo, ahora que tenía el espíritu de un hombre en su interior, sus pensamientos eran más fuertes al ver aquel cuerpo desnudo, frágil, hermoso. Todo era bello para ella, sus senos, su cintura, sus piernas, su vagina. Antes de penetrar a Sakura, Mary quiso probar a Sakura, de la misma forma que ella lo hizo antes. Sólo que de una forma rápida, ya que no quería hacer esperar más a su maestra. Para Mary fue un deleite probar el cuerpo de Sakura, cada beso, cada caricia era especial para ella. En realidad amaba todo en el cuerpo de su amiga, su cintura, sus muslos, sus rebosantes senos, su suave rostro. Era el momento, todo estaba listo, ambas estaban deseosas por que se consumiera su amor.  
  
-abre tu corazón- dijo Mary indicando a Sakura que era lo que esta debía hacer.  
  
-puedes entrar en mi cuando quieras- respondió Sakura esbozando una gran sonrisa.  
  
Sakura sin poder esperar un segundo más abrió sus piernas para que Mary pudiera ingresar en ella. Esta tampoco lo pensó mucho e inició con su tarea. Lentamente penetró a Sakura hasta que sintió que había llegado al máximo. Luego comenzó a moverse de tal forma para que Sakura fuera acostumbrándose a su miembro. Al presentir que lo había hecho, aumentó la velocidad, haciendo que el placer aumentara también a límites que jamás habían experimentado.  
  
-Ahhh si.... si.... más... por favor... continua ahh.... por favor .... ahh ahh no te detengas- eran las únicas palabras que Sakura podía exclamar en esos momentos.  
  
Sakura se encontraba en un momento de éxtasis, su cuerpo estaba al límite, se encontraba exausta por lo que experimentado. Todo su cuerpo era invadido por aquel calor producido por la pasión que existía entre ellas. Esto la llevó a su primer orgasmo, sin duda una sensación maravillosa, no podía ser comparada con el dolor, en cambio producía mayor gozo. Mary continuó penetrando a Sakura con más fuerzas, cada vez más rápido. Para este punto, ya habían abandonado la realidad, para ellas sólo existían la una para la otra, todo lo demás había desaparecido. Los gemidos eran más fuertes, les permitían expresar como se sentían por dentro, expresar el placer. Sakura pasó por varios orgasmos más, mientras que Mary se encontraba agotada, su cuerpo había dado todo en esa relación. Cuando sintió que era el momento de terminar, dio un último esfuerzo, el cual hizo llegar a lo más alto el grito de Sakura, quien no podía soportar todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Mary la sujetaba por ambas piernas, para así tener más comodidad.  
  
-gracias por ahhh haber comparti..... do ahhh todo esto ahhh si conmigo-  
  
-tu lo significas todo para mi Sakura, siempre estaré dispuesta a cualquier cosa-  
  
-asshhh lo sé ahh.  
  
La noche transcurrió de la misma forma, tanto Sakura como Mary abrieron sus corazones y su alma, fundieron sus cuerpos en uno solo. Ahora compartían los mismos sentamientos y el mismo espíritu. Sakura jamás imaginó que llegaría a sentir algo así; pero también estaba feliz porque haya sucedido con una de las personas que amaba en verdad, aunque no podía ocultar que en su corazón aún existía el sentimiento por Li, un sentimiento que quizás no pueda olvidar jamás. Pronto lo descubriría.  
  
Fin  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
Hola:  
Esta fue la continuación de El verdadero Sentimiento de Sakura, espero que haya sido mejor que el anterior y que les haya gustado mucho. Espero sus comentarios. Les aseguró que no este no será el final.  
  
"Gracias al apoyo de mis amigos, descubrí que mi vida no tenía que ser un martirio, me dieron un hálito más de vida"  
  
Kenshin Himura Kaoru Kamiya Yahiko Myoujin  
  
Copyright April 30th 2002 12:03 A.M. 


End file.
